Before the Dawn there must be Dusk
by Ayra Rider
Summary: Set back in medieval times Draco and Hermione come from two opposing cities. What will happen when Draco is captured and brought to Hermione's city? Will the two build a friendship that could prevent a war? or will there friendship be the cause of it? D/H


**Hey guy's!!! I have once again started another Dramione, don't worry though I will still continue writing on the others!!! This Dramione has to be one of my favorites! I hope you enjoy it :)**

P.S- This is set back in the medieval times! And only Hermione's and Draco's last names have been changed, I didn't want to change to many names or people would get confused.

Chapter One

Hermione Mendez got up slowly from the silky white sheets of her king size bed. The full sun rays of the summer sending warmth into her skin from her window. Her feet hit the cold floor gently as she pushed herself upright, all the while stretching her arms far above her head. The summer rays drew her attention away from everything as she stepped closer to the window looking out to see what she saw everyday of her life. 'Kithira, The greatest city of our time' her father's words rang out in her mind. She could see many people in the streets were already awake getting ready for the day, working on their farms, going to the market, and rebuilding. She gave a sigh. How she wish she could see what it was like for them everyday. The tall tower she was looking from seemed only to let her see a fraction on the world she wanted to see. Of course she didn't mind where she was, it was her duty to support her father.

But she could feel a change coming. Like a cold gust of wind hitting that can not be prevented. She could feel herself changing, wanting more and more to grow up. Her eighteenth birthday would be coming in less than a couple months; mother was already making preparations for it.

She took a deep breath as she finally turned away from the window to find herself looking into the mirror. She studied herself a moment. She couldn't believe how much older she looked from the last past year. Her once frizzy hair had smoothened out to soft curls, her brown eyes turning a hazel green brown color. Her figure she had to admit was forming out to look a lot better than she had hoped.

Hermione was pulled out of her gaze as she heard a knock on the door.

She took another deep breath preparing herself for a long day, "You may enter,"

Her maid came in quietly seeing her in front of the mirror, "Already up miss? I thought you would be in that bed as still as a board like most days," teasing her as she closed the door.

"I can't sleep lately," Hermione said looking out the window again.

The maid nodded and set the pitcher of water she was holding on the table and went in Hermione's closet leaving her alone for a minute.

Hermione sighed knowing she would have to get ready for the long day of meetings with her father. She didn't know what it was yet but she could tell something was happening by the way her father and the council were meeting regularly. The bags under her father's eyes were slowly getting bigger and bigger everyday, the stress that seemed to be smothering him spread to everyone around him making everyone worry. Hermione was not blind, war was approaching soon.

"Alright milady is this one alright for you today?" Thea said holding out a lovely white and green dress.

"Yes that will be fine," Hermione said with a slight smile and took the dress from her as Thea helped Hermione put on the dress.

"You know Sir Potter and Weasley will be returning from there trip today," Thea said with to much causality.

Hermione took in a sharp breath. Her mother and her father had been hoping that she would show some romantic interest in either of these men. She had grown up with them ever since she was eleven; they had been training for her father then. They would go swimming in the river together, play jokes on the castle guards together, and even had to have study lessons together. Although no matter what her father said she could only think of them as brothers.

"You needn't mention it Thea," Hermione said sternly.

Thea nodded quickly, "Sorry, it's not my place,"

Hermione stayed silent as Thea combed her hair and finished getting ready. Her comment made Hermione think of to many things. Although she had to admit in a way she was glad that Sir Potter and Weasley were returning.

"Your father wants to see you before he goes on his way to the council," Thea said as she went toward Hermione's bed to get the sheets.

"Thank you Thea that will be all," Hermione said as she dismissed herself from the room to meet with her father.

**********

Hermione made her way to the main hall walking up to the ten foot oak door with soldiers in armor on either side. As soon as the soldiers caught sight of Hermione they opened the doors to let her inside immediately. Hermione kept her head held high as she entered the room, she saw her father up on the high chair. She kept her head up not letting the men staring at her frighten her as she passed them. She loved the look of the main hall it was dark with four pillars on the left and right side of the room with torches on the walls giving light.

As soon as she met the stairs to her fathers throne she bowed, "You wished to see me?" She asked her voice strong showing no fear.

Her father nodded to her turning back to the men in the room, "That will be all gentlemen thank you for your concern,"

The men bowed as they one by one left the Great hall, some of them nodded to Hermione as well as they left.

The doors shut loudly as the last one made his way out and left nothing but silence for a moment. She chose this moment to gaze at her father for a moment. His dark black hair was turning slightly gray and his skin was slowly sinking down ward from his blue eyes. Although with all this he still looked a little young for a king.

"My daughter," He said finally cracking a smile and stood up out of his chair to give her a bear hug, "How you grow older,"

She smiled in return as she pulled away, "And you also, for I never remember seeing your hair so gray," she commented making him chuckle.

"Eye that is true, I have a lot on my mind… which you one day will understand," He said sighing, "Which is what I need to speak to you about,"

Hermione gave him a curious look but none the less stayed silent.  
"Walk with me," He said waving his hand to beckon her.

**********

"You want me to accompany you to the court with the council?" Hermione's eyes widened at her father not hiding the shock that spread her body like lighting.

No lady had _ever _been to the court except for Queen Elion which was over a thousand years ago. The council thought it improper to let women know of such things because women can't keep there mouths shut, so they said. Hermione going in there unannounced would be catastrophic.

"Father… I mean you no disrespect but I can not say yes to your request," Hermione stated, "The council would-"

"Yes I know what the council would do," Her father said sternly, "They could have my head for this, but I think it important that you attend to them, if anything happened to me I would want you to be aware of the situation we are in,"

"And what situation is that?" Hermione asked.

Her father paused for a moment looking away from her, "…A war…"

Hermione stood still for a moment. She knew it was coming but this was the first anyone had ever admitted it to her. She this time to study her father for a moment, his face looked worried but if he was feeling fear he didn't show it. He looked at her with pleading eyes and Hermione knew that she needed to support him in his decisions.

"I will accompany you to the council," Hermione said giving in.

Her father smiled at her, "Do not be worried my daughter it might have a rough start but I think they can not oppose,"

Hermione said nothing only praying that this idea might work.

"Why is it so important that I attend?" She asked.

Her father looked at her, "You shall see…we leave tonight, but for now I think there are two gentlemen waiting to see there old friend,"

Hermione gave him a confused look. Her father nodded to the window. She walked over to it and looked out, it was raining but she could still see clearly as she looked toward the dirt road. Two men were riding toward the castle in black clocks. A smile grew on Hermione's face as she turned to her father.

"Go on, they have had a long trip and they will wish to see you," Her father said smiling also.

She gave her father a quick hug as she sprinted off down the corridor to meet Harry and Ron, hearing her father's laugh fading behind her.

**********

Thousands of miles away from the land of the Mendez's lived another powerful kingdom. Ruled by Lucius and Narcissa Romero along with there son and General, Draco…

"Come on Blaise you can do better than this," Draco said with a laugh as he lifted his sword up from Blaise's throat stretching an arm out to help him up.

Blaise got up stiffly aching everywhere, "Come on Draco we've been at this for hours," Blaise said rubbing his side.

Draco shrugged, "Alright Zabini if you don't think you can handle it…" Draco said walking away.

"I can to handle it," Blaise yelled defensively at Draco's retreating figure. Draco smirked and turned back around.

Blaise was already in fighting stance as Draco drew out his sword once more to spare again with Zabini. Blaise acted first as he swung his sword straight for Draco's head. Draco acted quickly as he blocked Blaise's blow easily as their swords clashed. Draco was the first to recover and swung at Blaise again. Blaise seeing Draco's act tried to block it but Draco's blow over powered him as he fell to the ground. Blaise swung at Draco's legs. Draco was caught by surprise for a moment but he jumped as his sword knocked Zabini's out of his hand.

Blaise laid on the floor as they bother were out of breath. Draco had defeated him once again.

"You're getting better Zabini," Draco said honestly, "Just remember to keep your sword up like this," Draco said demonstrating, "Don't let your body turn when you get hit by a blow,"

They went on sparing as they both started to get tired and very sweaty. Men gathered around to watch the two as they practiced in the middle of the camp.

Finally Draco and Blaise quit as the hunched over taking deep breaths.

"Good job Prince Romero," Blaise said bowing to Draco.

Draco bowed to Blaise also, which was respectful to do after a spare, "And you also. I thought you had me a couple of times," said Draco cracking a smile.

Blaise smiled to as he got up off the ground.

"You still fight like an old man though," Draco said teasingly as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"At least I was close at beating you, most men get pinned by you in ten seconds," Blaise said.

Draco was about to reply as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around as he let out a sigh as soon as he saw who it was. Sir Snape was standing behind him looking a little worn out with his greasy hair over his eyes.

Draco let out a sigh, "Yes Snape?" He said impatiently.

Snape glared at Draco's snappy voice, "Your father has requested your presence in the dinning hall to discuss matters of importance," He said strictly.

"Is there anything else?" Draco asked irritably.

"He said immediately," He replied cheekily.

Took a deep breath dreading that he would have to go see the man that he called father, he nodded in response turning back toward Blaise.

"We will continue this later Zabini. Round up the men for a break from training," Draco said to Blaise as he turned to go into the castle.

**********

Draco walked quickly and silently as he rode past the giant front gate and over the large moat that surrounded the castle. The castle had a dreary look to it, the walls where a dark gray with moss creeping up the sides of them. Five main towers over looked the land and the forest that were right next door to the mansion. Draco had never been one who had liked to stay here; he never got the opportunity with managing most of the Tarturus army.

Draco walked as the day light was fading behind the mountains slowly as the dusk sun rays came through the windows of the large castle. Draco looked out of it for a moment; it was moments like this he wondered if this was what he wanted. This so called life and person he was made to be everyday. Did he really want to rule over the land that his father expected him to? Give up his dreams of exploring past Tarturus? Draco shook that out of his mind, he was everything he wanted himself to be, a respected royal leader, an admired general who had the love of his men as they fought together. Soon he would rule over all of this, go on and take his rightful place as king.

"Draco?" A sweet voice pulled his eyes away from the sun set.

He looked up to see his mother, a gorgeous woman in a black and green dress smiling at him.

"There you are, your father has been expecting you," She said beckoning him.

Draco took one last look at the beautiful valley and sun and followed his mother into the dinning room.

His father was sitting down in a large cushioned chair at the head of the table, already eating not looking up to see Draco or his mother.

"Look who I found Lucius, a young boy just outside" Narcissa said teasingly.

"Yes… our son who takes his time getting places," He said still not looking up.

Draco ignored this comment as he sat down helping himself to food that was spread across the table. He learned that it was pointless to argue with his father.

"How are the troops coming along Draco?" His father asked finally looking up at him.

"Much better than when we first started out," Draco said proud of his hard work, "I think given a few more weeks we will be a well trained army,"

His father nodded approvingly, "What are our numbers?"

"With mine and the other generals together… I would say around a hundred thousand," Draco said.

Lucius nodded once again, "Excellent,"

Draco stayed silent picking at a piece of chicken on his plate. Draco glanced at his mother for a moment; she looked stressed and tired but soon a hard look imprinted on her face as his father spoke again.

"Which is one of the reasons that I wanted to speak with you Draco," His father said sternly.

Draco only looked at him with a blank face waiting for more.

"Our lands are progressing more and more everyday," His father said standing up walking around the table, "Tarturus is becoming one of the most powerful cities of our time…the largest army in over centuries. Our people are strong and wealthy in there lively hood and we now can depend on ourselves..."

Draco kept silent as he ranted wondering where this was leading. He could see his mother squirming on the opposite side of the table.

"…I think it's time to act on this power and influence Draco," Lucius stated.

Draco gave his father a confused look.

"What are you trying to get at father?" Draco asked tired of this weaving around.

His father stopped walking and gave him a determined look, "Think Draco, think about what I've just told you, we have had blessings upon this land and on our people… others have not been so fortunate,

"If we want this entire kingdom to grow and prosper we need to be as one, we need to bring all of them under one ruler, Kithira, Tovlon, Verona, and Syracuse all need to under one solid rule…"  
Draco stood up slowly not quite believing what he was hearing, "You think Tarturus should be ruler of all five cities…" Draco said not making it a question.

His mother flinched as Draco said this but she did not look up instead keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Imagine the possibilities Draco, with Tarturus over all the cities we would be an impossible empire to overcome. We could create a city better than the roman empire itself," His father said.

"No," Draco said.

Draco felt a wave of tension come into the room as soon as he spoke the word. His mother dropped her fork and looked fearing at my father but his father was looking at Draco disbelieving.

"No?" His father said coldly, "Draco this is not a question. I have made my decision on this account,"

"You think that the other cities will be so easy to take down? What of Kithira? They have twice as much land and profit as us-"

"But they barely have an army," Lucius cut in, "Kithira is growing weak under the rule of Mendez and they _will_ fall… if they refuse…we will take them by force,"

Draco stood up so fast he knocked his chair over, "You my sir are a foolish man… taking such action before consulting the others of the Tarturus council,"

"Do not call me foolish boy!" His father yelled, "I have permission from the council and they agree with me-"

"Did they do it willingly or did you pay them off," Draco said coldly.

"Do not talk such things to your father Draco," his mother spoke for the first time. Draco gave her a look of disbelief.

"You support this decision?" Draco asked his mother.

He waited for a reply as she stayed silent looking at her husband, "I do,"

Draco's stomach fell as his father gave him a look of triumph.

"I certainly will not support this, if you want Tarturus to fall then take it down ward yourself," Draco said looking at his father.

"Do not think that you will not be apart of this, you and your men are going to Kithira first thing in our plan of action ask them peacefully but if they refuse we will do it by force, if Kithira falls they all soon will too," His father said.

"And if I chose not?" Draco asked defiantly.

His father stood there for a moment then said, "Then your life is no further value to me,"

Draco heart sunk as his mother's eye's filled with tears, "Please Draco this is for the best,"

Draco only stood there looking at the two people he used to respect before greed ruined whatever respect he had for them.

"Do I get no say in the matter?..." He pleaded with his father, "…I am your son,"

His father gave him a cold look and said,

"Then obey me…._son_,"

**So what did you think?! I've never done a story like this before so please, PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts about it!!! And tell me what I could do better and if I should continue!**


End file.
